parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Domestic Sheep
The physical details of Sheep (Ovis aries) vary greatly among breeds. Head and body length is 1,200-1,800 mm and shoulder height is 650-1,270 mm. Female sheep tend to be three quarters to two thirds the size of males. Wild sheep have tails between 70-150 mm but in domestic sheep tails may be larger and used as a fat reserve, although these long tails are removed on most commercial farms. Sheep have a vertical cleft and narrow snout completely covered with short hair except on the margins of the nostrils and lips. The genus Ovis is characterized by the presence of glands situated in a shallow depression in the lacrimal bone, the groin area, and between the two main toes of the foot. These glands secrete a clear semi-fluid substance that gives domestic sheep their characteristic smell. The skulls of domesticated sheep differ from those of wild sheep in that the eye socket and brain case are reduced. Selection for economically important traits has produced domestic sheep with or without wool, horns, and external ears. Coloration ranges from milky white to dark brown and black. There is considerable diversity among the over 200 distinct breeds of sheep. Gallery Sheep (Animals).jpg Sheep, Domestic (Song of the Sea).jpg EEnE Sheep.jpg BatB Sheep.png|Beauty and the Beast (1991) FatH Sheep.png charlotte-web-disneyscreencaps.com-2709.jpg|Charlotte's Web (1973) Fantasia 2000 Sheep.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-1639.jpg|Hercules (1997) Sheep (Wild Kratts).png TTTE Sheep.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-22-17h43m43s197.png Animal Jam Sheep.png kirby1_14.jpg WhiteSheep.png JEL Sheep.png Dossier Ovis.jpg|''Ovis aries'' Coco, Felicia, and Sassy.PNG Nora.PNG Nora's Flock.jpg Sheep.PNG IMG_4632.PNG IMG_8132.JPG IMG_8230.JPG CtCD Sheep.jpg KND Sheep.jpg IMG 2752.PNG|Twelve Angry Sheep (1993) IMG 6779.PNG IMG 9229.PNG IMG 9727.PNG IMG 6430.JPG Lamb furreal.jpg BR sheep.02.blow .jpg PomProfile.png Bofini.png|Arthur (1996-2018) A6288976-08A6-4E14-8009-AAED8F7F6DE7.jpeg Maisy Eddy Elephant.png Raul the Sheep.png Dawn Bellweather.jpg Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 6.png PPGZ_Sheep.png S6.png Star meets Domestic Sheep.png BCFEB90F-400D-4B7B-9A81-F0018C17DA7B.jpeg F28AD9F2-B6A6-47DE-BAD6-503EC49A8A56.jpeg AEAA9E69-1324-43DB-8F57-357DB57023B0.jpeg B0B5DE01-9CBE-4DB8-8BAF-E8E15103F446.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg F878CA01-E768-4E97-95A8-BBE6D0D1F5AA.jpeg See Also * Urial (The ancestor of this species) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Bovids Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Charlotte's Web Animals Category:Khumba Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Beauty and the Beast Animals Category:Song of the Sea Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Hercules Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:The Prince of Egypt Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:Babe Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Herbivores Category:The First Snow Of Winter Animals Category:Rover Dangerfield Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Shaun the Sheep Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:10,000 BC Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Shorts Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Sheep in the Big City Animals Category:Sheepy and Chicky Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Prospect Park Zoo Animals Category:Queens Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Dino Island Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Blaze and the Monster Machines Animals Category:PAW Patrol Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:The Miracle Maker; The Story Of Jesus Animals Category:Joseph; King of Dreams Category:Joseph; King of Dreams Animals Category:Moses (1995) Animals Category:The Ten Commandments Animals Category:Teletubbies Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:The Owl and co Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals